I'm With You Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: ela nao o conhecia direito, mas sempre pode contar com ele, nao importa o que aconteceria, ela sempre estaria com ele


**I'm With You.**

**Avril Lavigne.**

Lilian estava na em King Cross com os pais, ela procurava a plataforma 9 ¾, mas ela não a via, ela procurava sinal da Professora Mcgonagall, ou alguém que pudesse ajudar, mas ela não achava ninguém, ela olha para o relógio e começa a perder as esperanças era 10:50, em dez minutos ela iria perder o trem para Hogwarts, ela perderia a chance de descobrir as maravilhas de ser uma bruxa.

-Eu vou perder o trem –ela fala baixinho começando a chorar.

Derrepente um garoto de cabelos arrepiados e olhos castanhos claros chega perto dela e fala.

-Você vai para Hogwarts? –após ela confirmar ele fala –venha com a gente que vamos para a plataforma –ela se despede dos pais, eles a abraçam e a irmã so acena, o garoto segura a mão dela e a leva para perto dos amigos.

**I'm Standing on a bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound   
-**Por que voce demorou tanto? –Um garoto fala impacientemente, o garoto que estava segurando a mão de Lilian fala.

-Ela estava perdida, só fui ajudar –ele olha para ela e sorri –meu nome e Tiago, Tiago Potter, este bocudo aqui –ele aponta para o garoto que estava reclamando –e o Sírius Black, e o garoto tímido ali e o Remo Jonas Lupin –ele falou rindo, Lilian não pode segurar um sorriso ao conhecer eles.

**Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't someone please take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I'm, I'm with you  
**Mesmo não conhecendo aqueles três ela pode sentir que eles eram confiaveis, eles estavam indo para a barreira entre as plataformas 9 e 10 e Lilian não compreende o que estava acontencendo e pergunta.

-Aonde e a plataforma? –Tiago sorri e fala.

-Sirius, Remo vão na frente para ela ver –eles dão de ombro e passam pelo meio da barreira deixando a garota completamente pasmada –vamos? Eu seguro a sua mão se você estiver com medo –ela sorri e eles vão para a barreira de mãos juntas.

**I'm looking for a place  
searching for a face  
is there anybody here I know  
cause nothings going right  
and everything's a mess  
and no one likes to be alone   
**Lilian olhava para todos os lados das plataformas, ela se sentia uma solidão enorme, ela não conhecia ninguém ali, Tiago nota isso e fala.

-Vem com a gente que vamos e vamos te fazer companhia até a escola –Lilian sorri e vai com ele até o vagão, no começo ela se sentia um pouco excluída, mas em pouco tempo eles já conversavam como se fossem amigos de infância.

Tiago e Sírius faziam piada de tudo, ninguém conseguia ficar serio com aqueles dois brincando a toda hora.

**Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't someone please take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life   
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I'm, I'm with you **

Lilian se sentia bem ao lado deles, eles estavam conversando animadamente quando a porta se abre e duas garotas perguntam.

**-**Podemos ficar aqui com vocês? –elas tinham um pouco de medo –E que fomos expulsas da nossa cabine –eles concordam rapidamente.

**Oh why is everything so confusing  
maybe I'm just out of my mind  
yea yea yea  
**Elas explicaram que tinham sido expulsas por um bando de garotos, Tiago e Sírius olham um para o outro, logo o bando chega a cabine deles e começam a insultar a todos, mas quando um garoto de cabelos platinados olha para ela e fala.

-Em companhia de sangue-ruins Potter? Sua familia esta decaindo mesmo –mas uma variedade de luzes sai das varinhas de Tiago, Sírius e Remo, quando acabam os seis sonserinos estavam desmaiados e com aparências péssimas, mas logo a atenção vai para Lilian que chorava baixinho.

**It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I'm, I'm with you  
**Ela explica que tinha medo de que eles se machucassem, isso fez com que Tiago, Sírius e até Remo começassem a encenar, eles faziam com que ela risse no final.

-Vocês são impossíveis –ela ria muito e a briga com os sonserinos tinha sido esquecida.**  
**E eles passam um tempo se divertindo até que o trem começa a reduzir e eles notam que estavam chegando em Hogwarts.

**Take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you**

Lilian olhava para o castelo fascinada, era como ela imaginava, cheia de magia.

-Vejo que você gostou de Hogwarts –Tiago sorri, embora ele sempre fosse passear no castelo quando visitava Hagrid, ele sempre olhava fascinado para o castelo.

Lilian apenas sorri para ele, o castelo era magnífico e ela tinha amigos, a vida para ela estava melhorando.

**Take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you**

Sete anos se passaram e Lilian estava no trem, ela segurava a mão de Tiago que olhava para a paisagem que passava, ele se vira e olha para ela.

**-**Pensando em algo? –ela sorri.

-Na primeira viagem que fizemos no trem –ela se aconchega mais no braço dele –eu tinha medo de perder o trem, de não fazer amigos –ela o beija –mas eu conheci você, os marotos, as garotas –ela sorri –embora eu não conhecesse você, eu sentia que poderia confiar em você, você me trouxe num mundo novo, onde eu não conhecia nada, mas você sempre esteve comigo –ela o beija profundamente –mesmo que o destino seja incerto, eu estarei com você, pois eu te amo Tiago James Potter –os dois ficam ali apreciando a viagem de trem.

**I'm With You (tradução)  
Estou com você**

**Estou parada numa ponte.**

**Esperando no escuro.**

**Eu pensei que você estaria aqui agora.**

**Não há nada, exceto a chuva.**

**Não há passos pelo chão.**

**Procuro ouvir, mas não há som.**

**Alguém esta tentando me encontrar?**

**Ninguém irá me levar casa?  
Está uma maldita noite fria.**

**Tento entender o que e esta vida.**

**Gostaria de me levar pela mão?**

**Leve-me para algum lugar novo.  
Não sei quem você é.  
Mas eu estou, estou com você.  
Eu estou com você.  
**

**Estou procurando um lugar.  
Estou procurando um rosto.**

**Tem alguém aqui que eu conheça?**

**Porque nada está dando certo.  
Tudo e uma confusão.**

**Ninguém gosta de ficar sozinho.**

**Alguém esta tentando me encontrar?**

**Ninguém irá me levar casa?  
Está uma maldita noite fria.**

**Tento entender o que e esta vida.**

**Gostaria de me levar pela mão?**

**Leve-me para algum lugar novo.  
Não sei quem você é.  
Mas eu estou, estou com você.  
Eu estou com você.  
**

**Oh, por que tudo está tão confuso?  
Talvez eu esteja fora de mim.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeahh.  
**

**Está uma maldita noite fria.**

**Tento entender o que e esta vida.**

**Gostaria de me levar pela mão?**

**Leve-me para algum lugar novo.  
Não sei quem você é.  
Mas eu estou, estou com você.  
Eu estou com você.  
**

**Conduza-me pela mão.**

**Leve-me para algum lugar novo.**

**Não sei quem você e.**

**Porem eu... Estou com você.**

**Estou com você.**

**Estou com você...**

**Conduza-me pela mão.**

**Leve-me para algum lugar novo.**

**Não sei quem você e.**

**Porem eu... Estou com você.**

**Estou com você.**

**Estou com você...**

Esta song vai para a minha linda amiga Ju Malfoy..rsrs te adoro muito linda.. de coração... vc e uma grande amiga... ate a proxima


End file.
